Unexpected Pleasure
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: Buzz unknowingly gives Jessie a sexual massage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Disney& Pixar own Toy Story. Do I own any bit of it? NO.

Only this story.

**A/N:** This is a request by an anonymous user on the livejournal group disney_kinks. Link to my LJ (which has all the links to the prompts that I've done in the past), is in my profile.

This has to be the what? Fourth? Fifth? M rated Toy Story fic that I have done. This has to stop. XD

Maybe it'll slow down once I come up with a good Woody/Bo. Maybe. No promises.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long, stressful two weeks at Andy's house. The toys didn't expect a 17 year old to be playing with them. What they did expect was for him to go hang out with his friends, but instead he stood home the entire time. All he did was get up and go straight to his laptop. From there he didn't bother to leave the room unless he was hungry or had to use the bathroom. He had literally become a hermit crab, absorbed in a new computer game along with his facebook, myspace and other various accounts where he did nothing more than talk to his friends. The only relief the toys had was when he finally decided to go to bed after midnight. Even then the toys couldn't do much since by that time they were sleeping as well.

They were so desperate to get out of the toybox that they actually had to hold in their excitement when Andy got a phone call from a friend. His friend had told him that a concert was in town and that Avenged Sevenfold might make an appearance there. Andy was so thrilled by this that he went straight to the computer to preorder some tickets. When the day of the concert arrived a week later, Andy was getting hounded by his mom to bring some ear plugs.

"I just don't want you to end up with ringing ears.", his mom said as Andy headed towards the door.

"I have the plugs right here, Mom. See?", he showed her the plugs as he put on his leather jacket.

"Remember to give me a call-"

"After the concert.", Andy finished.

"Don't worry. If worse comes to worse then I'll call you and spend the night at Daniel's. Now I gotta go meet him at his house.", he gave his mom a quick wave as he walked to his car.

"How about dinner?"

"We're stopping by Mcdonald's on the way! Bye mom!"

With that Andy waved to his mother one last time and went off into the night. Shortly after Andy left the house, the toys hopped out of the box one by one. All of them felt cramped up from being in the box for so long. It made them feel as if they were on some big road trip with no pit stops. They all grumbled, whined and complained as Woody tried to get some order in the room.

"Guys, listen up! I know it's been really rough lately, but let's try to enjoy this while it lasts. We'll be lucky if he's gone all night. Savor this. Understand?"

The toys nodded in agreement and slowly drifted apart. Rex, Hamm and Slinky wandered off to see if they could find something to do on the computer. The Potato Heads and the aliens went off to relax on the bed, hoping the mattress would be good on their sore limbs. Jessie was trying to even out her breathing. She held onto Bullseye for comfort. She eventually felt a little better and let Bullseye go off on his own to play with Woody. Buzz who had been watching her with a worried look, walked over to her as she was doing some deep breathing exercises.

"Are you alright?", Buzz asked.

"I'm fine, Partner. I'm just so happy to be out of there.", she replied halfheartedly.

"At least you're a little better with boxes. You haven't had any serious panic attacks in a few days."

"I guess..."

Buzz took a step closer. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing, nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you only do that when something is bothering you.", he motioned to her hands.

"Huh?", Jessie looked down at her hands. Noticing how her hands were threatening to pull the bow out of her hair, she stopped. She looked up at Buzz with wide eyes and then looked down to the floor. She hesitated.

"It just feels like Emily all over again.", she said in a quiet voice.

Seeing that look of defeat on Jessie's face almost broke Buzz's heart. He was doing good until he heard her make a sniffling noise. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Jessie interrupted him.

"I'm fine, ok? Besides that's the least of my worries.", she lied.

"We've been in that darn wagon for who knows how long. My legs hurt, my back hurts, my shoulders hurt, my right arm still hurts from when Hamm rolled on it in his sleep. I reckon that my stuffing is going to explode any day now.", she complained.

"Hey, we're all feeling that. It's just stress.", Buzz reasoned.

"I know."

Buzz thought about it for a moment. He knew that everyone including him was stressed out and there was nothing that was going to make anyone feel better. Least not right now. He took a quick look at Jessie. She was rubbing her arm. She stared at the floor, studying the scratches and dirt on it. Any other day and he would have thought that it was cute. He sighed and prayed that he wasn't going to kick himself in the rear for what he was about to say.

"Maybe a massage will help."

Jessie felt her face turn a slight shade of red. "Massage?"

"Yes, I-I mean if it would make you feel better then why not?"

Buzz felt a flurry of butterflies beating their wings in his stomach. He hoped that Jessie wouldn't think wrong of him.

"Buzz, I think that would be nice.", she gave Buzz a smile. It was the first smile that she had given him in the past week. Sure it looked a little weak, but it was still a smile and Buzz was happy that at least it wasn't a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Toy Story. Disney&Pixar own it. [insert crying here]

* * *

The couple sat down on the throw pillow that Andy had left under the bed a few days before when he used it as a seat while he was playing his xbox. Buzz wanted to push the pillow out towards the toybox, but Jessie insisted that they stayed under the bed. It was dark and Buzz's glow in the dark body made it more relaxing. It was also pretty private which made it a perfect spot to be out of view from the others. The last thing the two wanted was to be made the center of some lame joke by Mr. Potato Head, Hamm and Woody. Especially Woody. Buzz sat down on the pillow and expected Jessie to lay down on her stomach. Instead she got herself comfortable, right between Buzz's legs.

"Is this ok?", she asked.

"Y-yeah, it's fine.", Buzz thanked his lucky stars that it was dark since he felt his cheeks growing redder than Jessie's hair.

"Good.", Jessie took her hat off and undid her braid. She had been wanting to let her hair go loose for some time since her hair hadn't been able to breathe for over a month. Feeling more relaxed, she threw her hat to the side and tossed her bow in it. Buzz's mouth dropped as he watched her hair barely pass her breasts.

"Ready?", she asked.

Buzz nodded in response.

His hands shook as he started rubbing her shoulders. He got no response except for Jessie tilting her head to the side. He knew that he was doing something right so he continued. After a few minutes, Jessie surprised Buzz when she tossed her head back and muttered "Lower."

Making sure that he didn't cross any boundaries, Buzz moved his hands down Jessie's back. He stopped at her pull-string and started to rub little circles around it. Jessie gasped softly and arched her back. Buzz rubbing her shoulders felt nice and did indeed rid her of some tension and worry, but him concentrating on this new area bought something out of her. She felt a strange tingling sensation consume her body. Most of it centered on her pull-string. She let out a low moan as Buzz's rubbing grew a little more intense. Startled at the noise, Buzz stopped.

"Are you alright?", he asked, fearing that he hurt her.

Jessie nodded and pointed at her string. "Pull it out."

Buzz blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My string... get it out."

She could have sworn that it almost sounded like she was begging. Buzz didn't seem to think anything of it. He assumed that her pull-string probably had some kind of pent up frustration in it. His wings were the same way every once in a while. He just solved the problem by letting his wings out to stretch and relieve his wings and back of cramps. He pulled out the string and examined it. Jessie forced a moan to stay in the pit of her stomach as she felt Buzz explore the string. He bent it slightly and held it with his thumb and index finger. He pulled out the rest of it's length and took his time rubbing every bit of it. He was too concentrated in his work to notice Jessie shudder. That is until she moved a little closer.

She moaned as her back end grazed Buzz's front. She almost forgot that this was just a massage and that Buzz was just a friend. His fingers around her pull-string sent countless shivers up her back. The tingling sensation from before grew into a giant ball of excitement inside her. She felt the need to release it and was about to yet she knew that this massage shouldn't be taken far. She casually moved herself up, hoping that Buzz wouldn't think badly of her.

Buzz had froze not because he thought that he hurt her again. He was confused and a little turned on. He was happy that Jessie's actions wasn't enough to make his wings reveal themselves.

"Umm, are you o-ok?"

"Mmmm, yeah. Keep going."

Buzz shrugged his shoulders and continued for a little while longer. Once he felt that he was done, he let the string retract into Jessie's back. He took extra care to make sure that it didn't whip against her. He slowly guided it back into her voice box. Jessie clenched her teeth when she heard her voice box let out a "Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!". She tried her hardest to swallow a giant moan. She made a fist and bit down on it as the last bit of the string met her voice box. She turned most of her oncoming moan into a word.

"Buzz...", she half moaned.

"Yeah?", he asked.

Jessie didn't say a word. She wasn't sure if Buzz knew what he just did to her and she wasn't about to stop and ask. A part of her wanted to say something while the other half told her to shut her yap. She was about to debate with herself even more when Buzz spoke up.

"Jess?"

"T-that was nice. Thank you.", she told him. The cowgirl smiled when she felt the tingling sensation finally fading away. She put her hand to her chest and waited for her rapid breathing to subside. Buzz was about to move when Jessie leaned into his chest.

Just when Buzz thought that his blush couldn't get any redder, it did. "So-so you wanna join the guys at the computer and see what their up to?"

Jessie picked her head up and stared at him with a faint spark in her eyes. "Yeah, let's see if we can talk 'em into finding a movie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Toy Story. That would be awesome.

*Faces reality*

But I don't! Disney and Pixar do.

* * *

It had been a few months since that massage. The toys had been gone from Sunnyside for about a week and were still settling into Bonnie's room. After a few days, they got use to the family's schedule and were able to move about the house without worrying when the family would be home. Even though it had been a week since Sunnyside, some of the toys still felt tense and sore. They were occasionally found stretching a little more than usual. Rex of course was worried more than anyone else and thought that he would never feel relaxed. That is until Buzz reassured him that it would take a while before their bodies recovered. After Rex had finally calmed down enough to join Trixie in some games, Buzz looked over to find Jessie who was by the closet. She sat down and spread her legs open in front of her. She tried to touch the tips of her boots with her fingers. He chuckled to himself as he saw Bullseye trying to mimic the cowgirl. This ended with him laying on his stomach. The horse snorted happily as he felt Jessie tickle his ear. She went back to stretching and started to do some deep breathing when Buzz stopped in front of her.

"Are you still in pain?", Buzz asked.

Jessie looked up at him with a smile. "Not really. My back still hurts though."

"I'm sorry.", he looked down at the floor in shame.

"Don't be sorry, Buzz. If it hurts then it hurts. There's nothing I can do about it 'cept wait for the pain to leave."

Buzz felt so bad. He knew that part of the reason as to why Jessie's back was hurting was due to the fact that his Demo mode kicked in. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone in his family. He was tempted to bring it up, but realized that now wasn't the best time. He didn't want to ruin any moods. Pushing the subject to the back of his mind, he made a mental note to talk about it with Woody on a later date. He saw how Jessie was still on the floor and mustered up his courage.

"Maybe a massage will help?", Buzz asked.

"Massage?", Jessie blushed.

"It worked last time. Remember?"

"It did."

Jessie wasn't sure if she should accept the offer since last time things got out of hand. Her aching back was telling a different story.

"I could use another massage."

"Alright, good. Since we have the whole house to ourselves we could go to the master bedroom.", he lowered his hand to help Jessie up and without another word lead her to the bedroom door. Jessie looked back at Bullseye and gave him a small wave. The horse responded by neighing and then got himself comfortable on Bonnie's bed for a nap.

As Buzz closed the door to the master bedroom, Jessie lit a scented candle on the dresser. Soon the entire room smelled like fresh vanilla. She took a deep breath and got comfortable on the bed. The bed was so soft that Jessie swore if she were tired then she would pass right out. Buzz soon made his way up the bed and saw Jessie looking content on one of the pillows. He sat down behind her, cracked his fingers and placed them on his legs.

"So, we're going to do this?", he nervously asked.

"Mmmm hmm", she responded.

Taking in a deep breath, Buzz began to rub Jessie's shoulders and work his way down to her back. Jessie bit her lip as she felt the familiar tingling sensation returning.

"Oooo, I almost forgot how good that felt."

"Really?", he squeaked.

"Oooo, yeah.", Jessie replied.

Buzz stopped the massage. "It felt good the last time?"

Jessie's eyes grew wide. She stared at the door then slowly turned her head to the vanity mirror. She saw the position they were in and felt the tingling sensation growing inside her. She sat with her legs straight out in front of her with Buzz sitting really close behind her. His hands now planted on either side of him. His head tilted slightly as he patiently waited for a reply.

She let a nervous giggle. "Well, when I say "it felt good", umm I meant it felt really good."

Buzz raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"I mean it felt **_really_, **really good.", she raised her eyebrows slightly and bit her lip, hoping that Buzz would get the hint.

"Ok?"

Jessie sighed. He was clueless.

"Ya 'member the time when we were rough housing and I rubbed that big ole purple button on your back?", Jessie asked with her midwestern accent dancing in the air. She batted her eyes and rubbed Buzz's leg.

"Yeah..."

"What happened right after that?"

Buzz thought for a moment. He remembered Jessie tackling him to the floor and him playfully trying to get away by crawling on his stomach. Jessie tried to tickle his sides and ended up rubbing the Karate Chop Action Button. He got a goofy grin plastered on his face as he remembered the feel of her soft hand on the button. The grin suddenly vanished when he remembered the very next thing that happened.

"My wings came out...", he said feeling slightly humiliated.

"Uh huh. Now you know what that means right? When your wings just go POP!", she winked.

Buzz laughed.

"Oh yeah. I know what that me-", it suddenly hit him. He finally put two and two together.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you liked it like _**that**_?"

Jessie darted her eyes down then shyly made eye contact with Buzz. She gave him a small smile.

"Woah... wow… haha... oh boy..."

"Is something wrong with that?" Jessie asked feeling offended.

"No, no, no! I just didn't know."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "You really didn't know?"

"Sort of. I-I-I had a feeling, but at the time I thought it would have been inappropriate if I said anything about it. You know we weren't really... that is to say we hadn't officially..."

"Gotten together?", Jessie finished. She blinked when she said "together"

"Yes."

"We're together now. Right?", Jessie asked.

Buzz held her hand. It wasn't like he never held another female's hand before. He had held Bo and Barbie's hands when they needed help off of the floor or shelf. He shook Dolly's hand a while back when he first met her. Yet with Jessie it felt different.

"That we are.", Buzz smiled.

They both stared at their hands for a while. Jessie smiled as she felt Buzz's fingers intertwining with hers.

"Mr. Lightyear about that massage.", she gave Buzz a sly smile.

"Oh, you really want one? Fine, you win. Under one condition.", he scratched his chin.

"And what would that be?"

Hoping that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself and that Jessie wouldn't be uncomfortable, Buzz took a chance. He leaned back, pressed his red button and let his wings come out with a POP.

"You have to give me a massage.", he said with a smirk.

Jessie giggled. "You're on, Space Ranger."


End file.
